


Only Someone

by xXdistr3ssXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse (Verbal/Physical), Content (xXdistr3ssXx), F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdistr3ssXx/pseuds/xXdistr3ssXx
Summary: "Why must you shame me for who I am? Do you think I want this? If I could cut myself free and run away from you, I would! I'd do it in a heartbeat!"For Quill Galloway, finding his mate wasn't amazing and wonderful so much as heartbreaking and earth-shattering. Not only does his mate reject him, he's subjected to taunts from others, including those from his own brother. It's all he can do not to break away from his pack and find another.





	Only Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a werewolf fanfiction, so please go easy on me. As always, please review my work and leave (constructive) criticism!

**Chapter One: The Brimstone Pack**

_February 4, 2077_

 

The delicious smell of butter on the frying pan awakens me. Everything is slightly blurred around the edges, yet I turn my head automatically to my closet, where my violin waits. I can't help it. Since the very first day I got it, I was so paranoid someone would mess around with it while I wasn't looking. Stifling a yawn (and gagging on my morning breath), I stand and look around. The first thing I notice is that someone put their fingers on the lenses of my glasses. I grumble under my breath.

 

In no time at all, with sparkling glasses, I'm wolfing down my pancakes at the table before my insipid brother waltzes down the stairs. (And criticizes fifty things about my appearance!) But alas, I'm too late and I hear a, "By all the Stars, Quill, you eat like a pig!"

 

I hunch low over my pancakes, no longer hungry. I don't say anything, since talking back earns me a bitch slap all the way to Tokyo, and throw everything in the trash. 

 

"Really, Quill?" my mother lectures. 

 

"Uh... I didn't want something too heavy," I say. Before she can add anything else, I bolt to the door. "By Mom! I love you!"

 

I know, I know. I'm supposed to wait for my brother and I shouldn't have wasted those pancakes. But I don't exist just for my brother to tell me that I eat like a slob. 

 

When my brother catches up to me, I've already reached the gate that leads to Brimstone High School. My skin starts prickling and I already know tonight is going to be a full moon. Today's my Transformation Day! 

 

Let me explain. Adolescent or juvenile werewolves, such as myself, go through something called a Transformation Day. This means that this is the first time we get to transform  _fully_ before adulthood. After this, we're finally able to transform at will. Each werewolf goes through it, and it usually happens a few weeks before you turn seventeen, which marks your adulthood. Note the usually. Since Transformation Day happens only on full moons, some werewolves have theirs  _after_ their birthday. But when you know that your Transformation Day is approaching, you have to alert the Head Beta, and then they brand your shoulder with the mark of the pack. This is to distinguish you from another pack. I've already gotten my mark, but I remove the gauze tonight. 

 

Finally reaching my first class, which is  _History of Werewolves_ , I take out my essay, ready to turn it. This was a particularly nasty essay, and one that I was quite glad to be rid of. 

 

"You're late Quill," says my teacher, Filius Henderson, reprovingly.

 

"Sorry," I say. "My brother made me wait for him." Which is a lie, but I don't want to get in trouble.

 

I throw my stuff next to my best friend, Rowan. He grins at me and mouths,  _Is your Transformation Day today?_

 

I nod, shooting a toothy grin right back at him. Bellatine scowls at me. "Where have you been?" she hisses at me through her teeth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it this far! What did you think?


End file.
